jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Ross
Emma Evangeline Ross is one of the main characters on Jessie. She was born on April 19, 1998 to Morgan Ross and Christina Ross in New York City. She is the only second biological child in the Ross family and is also the second eldest child. She is currently 19 years of age Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. History In the first episode, we meet her as an easy going girl who loves fashion. A little boy crazy, she is obsessed with clothes and shoes, and usually has "problems" with her wardrobe. She often gets into fights with her slightly younger brother, Luke, but they do get along sometimes. Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she is a bit of a "blonde airhead", she strives to do her best with everything she does. Sometimes she is shown to be somewhat ditsy, but is actually extremely intelligent and has displayed the intellectual edge over many people. Emma displays a little bit of sass into most things. That's probably where her sister, Zuri gets it from. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She is assumed to be a Directioner, because in random conversations or dreams, she brings up the band. On occasion, Emma has also proven to be a typical rebellious teen, as seen in the episodes Badfellas and Karate Kid-tastrophe. The first time was when she was being wrongfully influenced by her new boyfriend Vincent Liotta and even began to wear attire with disapproval from Jessie. The second time was when Emma went through a phase and had a bad attitude towards Jessie and her siblings, wearing inappropriate clothing for school, and standing in front of Jessie with her arms crossed in a rude gesture. She further crossed the line by dressing in black and using too much makeup and dying her hair purple. Emma appears to be very likable among her peers and can easily make friends. It is for this that she is among the most popular kids at her school. Description Emma is pictured to be a very pretty girl. She has long blonde hair that falls past her shoulders. For most of season 1-3, her hair was straight and she rarely curled it or put it up. As of season 4, she begins to curl her hair, adding body and bounce to it. This may show that she's growing up. She has brown eyes and pale, creamy skin. She is quite tall for her age and is curvaceous. She is very much into fashion and wears the latest trends, which are usually bright colors and girly. On occasion, she wears a skirt or dress but tends to stick to jeans. Her regular choices of shoes are usually flats but sometimes can be seen wearing heels. In Season 1, she normally wears colored tights and knee socks. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Relationships Jessie Prescott (Season 1-Present; Nanny; Best Friends) Emma and Jessie seem to have the closest relationship in the family, most likely because they are close in age. Although Emma gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Jessie very much, as though she is her sister. She always lets Jessie know when something is up and when she needs her so that Jessie will be there. They work together at the Empire Skate Building, but on Jessie's first week working there, Emma was mean to her as her boss. (See Jemma) Luke Ross (2003-Present; Adoptive Younger Brother) Luke is Emma's older brother. They have the classical brother-sister relationship, they tend to fight and argue a lot, but love each other very much. Sometimes Emma helps Luke. For example, in Pain in the Rear Window when Luke is injured, Emma helps him. SEE: (Luma) Ravi Ross (2011-Present; Adoptive Youngest Brother) Emma's younger brother. They fight occasionally, but get along most of the time. They still love each other very much. SEE: (Rama) Zuri Ross (2004-Present; Adoptive Younger Sister) Zuri is Emma's youngest sister. They have a good sisterly bond. Zuri helps Emma with her web cast and blog Kitty Couture. Emma also let's Zuri sit on her lap and she also braids Zuri's hair occasionally. They like to have fun together. Zuri and Emma can be found playing dress ups, having tea parties and giving fashion advice to their nanny, Jessie Prescott (See Zuma). Rosie Liotta (2012-present; Best Friend) Rosie is Emma's best friend. They were both assigned partners on a project to work on, though Emma felt uncomfortable when Rosie told everyone in class about her views on the nation. Rosie also despised Emma at first, even though Emma only wanted to be friends. Caleb Shannon (2013; Ex-Boyfriend) Emma met Caleb in G.I. Jessie. Caleb's older sister Darla and Emma's nanny Jessie are enemies. When Jessie said she was going back to New York, Emma ran away with Caleb and Jessie had to find them with the help of Emma's siblings. Emma and Caleb have most likely broken up due to the fact that after G.I. Jessie, he was never mentioned again. Boomer (2014-Present: Co-worker; Close Friends) Emma worked with Boomer since Snack Attack. She got fired for accidentally not watching the cart in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening, but became rehired after Boomer realized it was an accident. In Help Not Wanted, he makes Emma the boss. Maybelle (2014-Present; Close Friends) Emma met Maybelle in Hoedown Showdown. Emma was embarrassed by Maybelle's Southern heritage so she made her more girly and sophisticated so Maybelle would fit in with Emma's friends. After an argument, Emma found out Rick asked Maybelle out even though he had just asked Emma out, Emma realized that the way she treated Maybelle was wrong, apologized to her and Emma and Maybelle became good friends. Appearances She has appeared in every episode (except Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and World Wide Web of Lies). Trivia *The role of Emma was originally named "Annabel". *Emma is the only biological child of the Ross family. *Emma is the first main character to be absent in two episodes. *Emma revealed she has a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. *Emma is the only Ross child to not appear in every episode. (Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and World Wide Web of Lies). *She was also used with Bertram Winkle (Cattle Calls & Scary Walls). *She is currently 18-years old. *Her shoe size is size 6 (Green-Eyed Monsters) *In an alternate future, Emma apparently discovers time travel and has her face carved to replace the Statue of Liberty's. (The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day). *She and Zuri were upset - even crying, when Jessie and Tony broke up, showing she is a strong Tessie shipper. (Break-Up and Shape-Up). *She farts when she's nervous. *Emma is a fan of One Direction and Austin Moon. (She had a dream about 1D in Quitting Cold Koala, fan of Austin Moon shown in Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year). *She was dating Caleb (Darla's brother) in GI Jessie. *Emma seems to have an obsession with glitter. (Morning Rush) * She doesn't like Brooks. * In the Season 3 finale, Joey Rooney had a crush on her. * Mrs. Chesterfield hates Emma the least out of the Ross kids, saying she was "not the most unbearable child." * She accidentally revealed that Jordan Taylor was her password. * She writes stuff on her hand whenever she wants to remember it, like how she wrote "Lie to Jessie about party Saturday night." *It was revealed on the episode, Karate Kid-tastrophe, that her full name is Emma Evangeline Ross. *Shopping is her superpower and butting in to other's business is more of her hobby. *She is in the spin-off show of this sitcom with Ravi, and Zuri called "Bunk'd". She is also the protagonist. *Her favorite color is pink. *She takes ballet. *She almost died on a cruise ship once. (Rossed at Sea Part 3) *In "Bunk'd", her middle name was revealed again. *Emma's actor, Peyton List, is born 13 days before Emma. *She can armpit fart Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females